smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfette (Empath stories)
"Great Ancestors! Whoever that Smurf is, she's so beautiful!" :- Empath Smurf Smurfette is one of the main characters of Vic George's EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf fanfiction stories. History Smurfette was originally a Morph spirit in the form of blue clay that Gargamel found in the cave in the forest, naturally assuming that it was inanimate material and lifeless. When Gargamel used his spells to turn the blue clay into the form of a Smurf, she was "born" and thus was sent into the Smurf Village to infiltrate and seduce the Smurfs to their own destruction, since Gargamel saw through his observations that there were no female Smurfs for the Smurf race to propagate through. She eventually confessed who she was when she was caught trying to drown the Smurfs by opening up the gate of the village dam and expressed her desire to become a real Smurf. By using his own magic spells, Papa Smurf granted her request and changed her physically into a real Smurf. During the first year of her life as a Smurf, Smurfette adapted to living in a physical form, though she had no memory of actually being a Morph. Because she was seen as a traitor, Gargamel continually targeted her whenever he went out into the forest to capture Smurfs, hoping to bend her to his will once again. At one time he succeeded in restoring Smurfette back to her original "un-Smurfy" self, but when Gargamel attempted to use Baby Smurf to test out his gold-making formula, her Smurfy self reasserted itself and she changed back, protecting Baby Smurf from Gargamel. The rest of her history up until Empath had returned from Psychelia is also similar to that of the cartoon show up until around Seasons 5 and 6. Since Empath's final return from Psychelia, Smurfette has been highly influential in his life as he has been in hers, with Smurfette encouraging Empath to not be afraid of his Smurfness and Empath encouraging Smurfette to grow beyond her original character limitations. They also became attracted to each other to the point where the other Smurfs find themselves jealous to be in Empath's and Smurfette's shoes, with Hefty being rather jealous that Smurfette would give herself to a Smurf that he calls a "star-smurfed freak", feeling that his own attempts to attract similar affections from her have been wasted. However, when Smurfette was kidnapped by Chlorhydris on her wedding day and her heart was taken from her so that she couldn't feel anything for any Smurf, Hefty sacrificed his own heart so that Smurfette could feel love again for her future husband. Smurfette eventually discovered her true origin as a Morph and visited the area where she came from, transformed back into a Morph and held captive by her fellow Morph spirits who wanted to keep her so that she would never be changed into a solid form again. Baby Smurf used his magic to change Smurfette into a real Smurf permanently with no trace of being a Morph left in her. However, a Morph spirit who was trapped in Smurfette's form emerged in the form of Smurfette's "un-Smurfy self" and became known as Morphette. Personality She is considered the love interest of all the adult Smurfs -- including Papa Smurf in "Romeo And Smurfette" -- but since she loved them all equally, she could never decide who among them she would want to marry. At least, that was the case until Empath made his final return to the Smurf Village after spending years in Psychelia. This had the effect of making the other Smurfs feel jealous of Empath, particularly Hefty, who assumes that Smurfette is only interested in "getting under Empath's hat". Although their relationship started off rocky at first, Smurfette and Empath came to be the best of friends and even lovers, even to the point where they became married. During the events of "Papa's Big Crush" where it was known to Smurfette that Papa Smurf had amorous feelings towards her, Smurfette confessed to Papa Smurf that she could only love him as a father and nothing more. It was from that point on that Papa Smurf no longer pursued Smurfette and treated her like a daughter. Unlike her cartoon show universe counterpart, Smurfette has shown increasingly less interest in wearing her usual flower-shaped dress, preferring knee-length skirts with a blouse and even pants on occasion. She is never embarrassed about how her fellow Smurfs look and prefers to see Empath in just a hat and pants, even if it makes Empath feel like an object for Smurfette to gaze at. However, Smurfette does dislike the notion that she freely gives herself to any male Smurf and is very opposed to the idea that she is anything like that. She also over time developed herself so that she would not constantly need her fellow Smurfs to rescue her out of any dangerous situation she would find herself in -- unless it's something only Empath could get her out of. Smurfette has a Cerulean lookalike in the form of Princess Sapphire, whom she was mistaken for when she was taken by Cobalto's men when they were looking for the real princess, whom Empath came across and had taken to the Smurf Village when she was amnesiac. As much as Smurfette likes fancying herself as being a princess, her attempt at posing as Princess Sapphire was merely passable at best, as Indigonius, the princess' trainer, noticed that Smurfette lacked any ability to fight with a quarterstaff. Nonetheless, Smurfette came to the rescue of the real princess when she returned to the kingdom and dueled with Indigonius by herself. Role Her role in the village tends to be that of a nurturer, tending to flowers that grow in her garden as well as to Baby Smurf and the Smurflings. She also contributes romantic stories she has personally written for the Smurf Village Voice and occasionally works as a nurse at the Smurf Village Infirmary when necessary. Unlike her comic book counterpart, Smurfette in the Empath stories has a wonderful singing voice that has attracted the attention of Lord Vladimir Smurfula, who had awakened from his sleep to go after his beloved Elismurfetta in whatever form she now took. With the help of Empath Smurf, Smurfette recorded her first album Ray Of Sunshine, which was the first album to ever be published in the crystal disk format. In a timeline that her future great-grandson Traveler had explored by touching her, Smurfette fell in love with and married Papa Smurf instead of Empath, causing a rift between all her fellow adult Smurfs and herself that resulted in her, her husband, and Empath's friend Polaris Psyche being removed from the Smurf Village. Relationships * Empath is considered her boyfriend during most of the stories that take place prior to their marriage. * Papa Smurf is considered her father, mostly acting as one toward her. * Gargamel was her creator and her enemy, whom she had no love for when she became a real Smurf. She doesn't particularly miss him since he has been driven out of the forest. * Polaris Psyche is mostly considered to be a friend, despite that his personality can be rather off-putting to her at times. * Sassette is like an adopted younger sister. * Baby Smurf is sometimes treated like her own child, since she tends to be very protective of him. * Brainy constantly annoys her with his lecturing and is considered one of the few Smurfs she doesn't like much. * Jokey targets her with his pranks and is also one of the few Smurfs she doesn't like much. She also doesn't like that Jokey and Sneaky can talk rather perverse at times about ordinary things mostly just to get a reaction from their fellow Smurfs. * Tapper is considered a close friend and a confidante, who unlike his fellow Smurfs is not pushing her to have any sort of romantic interest in him. * Duncan McSmurf acts like an older brother towards her more than he does a potential love interest, often calling her "lassie". He has currently declined any interest in pursuing her romantically seeing that Empath has captured her attention. * Hefty is considered a friend to Smurfette, despite that she hates how chauvinistic and sexist he can get at times. The one time she imagined herself being married to Hefty during the time she was preparing for Woody and Laconia's wedding, she saw herself having to endure doing physical exercises with him while on the honeymoon. * Handy is considered a friend to Smurfette, and she looks after him when he is concerned about his love interest Marina the mermaid. * Clumsy is considered a friend and one she genuinely feels sorry for because of his inborn ineptitude. * Ghinelle is a female genie whom Smurfette found in a perfume bottle, who became her friend for a time, empathizing with her treatment as a female and offering to help make her more respected as an equal among her peers, although her use of magic in order to achieve those ends has unexpected side effects. * Vanity is a friend who, also like Tapper, doesn't push her to have any sort of romantic interest in him, seeing that the love of his life is himself. * Wild is a Smurf that Smurfette also finds herself attracted as much as she does Empath, which makes Empath feel somewhat jealous. Since Wild doesn't know much about romantic relationships, he naturally assumes that she is in love with him despite the fact that she only cares about him as a friend. * Woody and Laconia are considered her friends, with Laconia being the one she cares for the most due to their speech disability. * Flowerbell is also considered a friend of Smurfette, despite that her original appearance in the village and her relationship with Papa Smurf was just so that Lord Balthazar could capture him. * Prince Theodore is considered a love interest, despite the fact that he is a human and she is a Smurf. Her mention of this to Empath has made him feel somewhat jealous of her. Abilities As a Morph, Smurfette could transform herself into any physical form she could desire. However, her knowledge of this is very limited and her ability to do so was eliminated when she was fully transformed into a Smurf by Baby Smurf. Since her marriage to Empath, Smurfette is able to sense what her husband is thinking and feeling at any given moment. Clothing And Appearance When she was first made into the image of a Smurf by Gargamel, Smurfette wore a simple white dress, a white pair of shoes, and a Smurf hat. After she was transformed into a real Smurf, she wore a frilly white dress, a pair of heels, and a Smurf hat. Sometime around Empath's final return from Psychelia, though, she would switch to wearing a white sleeveless shirt and a pink skirt. After Materialle paid her a visit in the village to help remake Smurfette's image, she started wearing a pink pair of pants. Smurfette's hair was originally short and black, but became long and blond when she became a real Smurf. Alternate Identities Smurfette had assumed some alternate identities, such as * The Lone Smurf, when her fellow Smurfs were captured by Gargamel shortly after she was changed into a real Smurf. * Swoofette, when Papa Smurf and the other Smurfs made it appear as though Dreamy had traveled to another world. * Princess Sapphire, when the real princess was taken from her kingdom and presumed missing. Possible Voice Actor Smurfette would most likely be voiced by Hynden Walch, who is the voice actress of Starfire from the 2000s Teen Titans cartoon show. Her singing voice would most likely be that of Donna De Lory, the former background vocal singer for Madonna. Notes * Her character song is "I Know What Boys Like" by The Waitresses. * Her current drawing style by Vic George was originally intended to be a humorous gag on the comic book explanation for Smurfette being a real Smurf through "plastic smurfery", whereas in the cartoon show she was transformed through magic. See Also * Reporter's Inside Stories: An Interview With Smurfette Category:Females Category:Smurfs Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Smurfs Category:Females Category:Magically created characters Category:Empath's generation Smurfs Category:Smurfettes Category:Morphs Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Married characters Category:Mothers